marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pfhorpedia:Canon Policy
What is Canon? Canon is defined as characters, locations, and details that are considered to be genuine (or "official"), and those events, characters, settings, etc. that are considered to have inarguable existence within the fictional universe. ''Pfhorpedia'' operates mainly as a collection of ''Marathon'' canon information. "Official" Marathon canon can only be created by developers of the Marathon universe. Any material added to Pfhorpedia's mainspace must be official, sanctioned canon that can be from a work created or sanctioned by Marathon''s creators, Bungie Software. Fan-made content or 3rd party scenarios must be Marked as such. What are the sources for ''Marathon Canon? Here is a list of sources that (currently) are sources of Marathon canon, and thus any material from these sources is content that can and should be added to Pfhorpedia: *''Marathon'' *''Marathon 2: Durandal'' *''Marathon Infinity'' Superior Canon Often times, one source of canon may say something different than other sources. There are many reasons why this may be so; ranging from a typo to a line taken out of context. Therefore, a policy of "superior canon" is in act to make sure that the content of Pfhorpedia reflects the most accurate canon of the Marathon universe. Thus, a "ladder" of canon sources exists, with the sources higher on the ladder having "superior canon" which is considered more "official" than the sources below them. The concept of superior canon is as follows: Current Bungie Employees are the highest source of Canon. They design, authorize, and sanction every detail about Marathon that is revealed to the public. Their statements take the highest authority among Marathon canon because, obviously, they created it all. Bungie Affiliates are just below Bungie employees. This group includes companies and people who work on Marathon products but are not part of Bungie studios. Marathon Games are, with certain exceptions, the most elaborate of the Marathon works and, as they come directly from the producers of Bungie, they are the largest creations of the Marathon universe. The information in the video games was produced by Bungie employees directly. This gives them the most credit as canon sources. Other Marathon Media are below the games as sources of canon for various reasons. Some of this media is presented by Bungie Affiliates and thus not direct canon from the studio, and some is for promotional purposes or Marathon ideas that were released in incomplete development. Bungie studios has given great creative lisence to its affiliates as long as their material falls within basic guidelines, and may not be what Bungie itself wanted for the Marathon universe. *'Announcement Trailers' are usually considered not to be canon, as details in an announcement trailer are usually a very early draft of the storyline, and do not necessarily contain content that made it into the final game. Thus, Trailers are considered to be canon until the official game is released. Pfhorpedia Canon The lowest form of Canon, Pfhorpedia Canon is the result of heated debate amoung the Pfhorpedia community to arrive at conclusion and decision on said piece of Marathon Universe. Pfhorpedia Canon is trumped by all other higher Canon unless it is determined that the a mistake by Bungie has been made. Canon Policy